<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Period [Murasakibara x Reader] by oursickbrains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250023">Period [Murasakibara x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursickbrains/pseuds/oursickbrains'>oursickbrains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Couple, F/M, Fluff, Girl problems, Healthy Relationships, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Kurokonobasket, Menstruation, Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, Women's Health, atsushi - Freeform, carring boyfriend, himuro - Freeform, himuro tatsuya - Freeform, kuroko-no-basket, murasakibara - Freeform, period, period positive, tatsuya - Freeform, women's problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursickbrains/pseuds/oursickbrains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some time Murasakibara grew concerned that Y/N might have had some severe health problems. Not knowing how to cope with the situation, he became unbearable and obnoxious. Himuro had to take the matters into his own hands and bombard the gigantic friend with numerous questions. Murasakibara after finally making up his mind decided to confront his worries with beloved Y/N.</p><p>. . .</p><p>I do not own the characters, tho the story is my and my idea only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Period [Murasakibara x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny Friday evening when Yosen's basketball team had a training session. Everyone, even their coach - Araki Masako, was exhausted and the only thing on their minds was a longed-for weekend. Murasakibara was conspicuously exasperated which affected the rest of the team. The cause of such behavior was quite understandable - his girlfriend waiting for him in the school's spacious, well-equipped library. Moreover, they were spending the following two days together in Murasakibara's house. Being such a lovely and caring boyfriend, he had planned every single minute so that they would enjoy their time together to the fullest.</p><p>''Boys!'' shouted Araki-san. ''Thank you all for the training. You did really good today. Though, I have a few remarks. First of all, we are going to focus more on our teamwork which is salient if we want to be better and higher in rankings. Secondly, Okamura-kun, Fukui-kun and Liu-kun you are to train every day in order to improve your techniques and abilities. Last but not least take a rest during the weekend and wisely manage your time'' she quickly instructed the members and then raised her right hand high into the air. ''Gooo! Yosen!'' everyone shouted, knowing it was the last demand they had to complete.</p><p>Worn out boys headed to the stuffy, narrow locker room. Entering it brought a big broad smile to each face. Only Murasakibara seemed to be deeply concerned about an unknown matter. Himuro, being a reliable and faithful friend, asked him over what he had been mulling since morning.</p><p>''Oh, it's really nothing, Muro-chin'' he reluctantly replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead.</p><p>''I bet there's something you cannot stop thinking about'' unbroken by Murasakibara's unappreciative attitude, he went on. ''If there's anything you struggle with or if you want to get it off your chest, I'm here to hear you out'' he strictly insisted.</p><p>''Ugh!''</p><p>His growl captured everyone's attention, and after that, there was dead silence. Himuro subtly implied that the other teammates should have hurried up and left the duo alone as soon as possible. They obediently fulfilled the request and soon dispersed in dozens of directions to go back home. The purple-haired teen sluggishly sat down on a creaking bench and lowered his eyes to look at the navy blue tiles on the floor.</p><p>''Okay, Atsushi. Now, spill it out'' he asked for the second time while packing up his bag.</p><p>''Promise you won't tell anyone about it. And by anyone I mean anyone, not a single soul. If you do I'll crush you'' he threatened to which Himuro slightly nodded his head. ''As I said, it's nothing... Actually it's about Y/N-chin''.</p><p>''In that case, it is serious, Atsushi'' he pointed out.</p><p>''Yes, of course, it is! It's about her being a girl... We've learned that each month females bleed, right? That's related to cramps, mood swifts and general annoyance, isn't it?'' the raven-haired young man listened carefully to the friend's confession. ''We've been dating for over a year now, but I've never seen her not being herself, you know? Maybe she's ill but too afraid to talk to me about it. I don't know what I should do now! I..."</p><p>''If I were you, I would just ask her about it'' Himuro said, consoling by giving a reassuring pat on the back. ''I've known Y/N-chan since we were four. She'll understand your worries and I'm sure she'll justify herself to you''.</p><p>''It's just... it's just sometimes extremely difficult to understand females. And living with sister and mom under the very same roof doesn't really help'' Murasakibara complained.</p><p>''Well, the only woman in my family is my mom, so I guess I misunderstand them even more'' he laughs, zipping the white and purple bag. ''Go to the library, walk home together, cook something delicious for her and in an appropriate moment ask her about your concerns''.</p><p>''That's what I was planning on doing, Muro-chin'' the embarrassed purple-haired teen grumbled. ''See you on Monday!''</p><p>''See you on Monday, Atsushi. Take care!" Himuro said, leaving the locker room.</p><p>Feeling a little bit better, motivated and encouraged, Murasakibara slowly made his way to the school's library where Y/N had been waiting for him. As he was walking down the corridor, an idea of asking his sister first stuck into his head. Although he did know it was rather unfair to Y/N to gossip about her, he was simply afraid of asking her directly, especially because it was an intimate topic and the lovers hadn't ever raised the matter. They did cuddle from time to time, and morning cheek-kisses were a daily routine, though they had never conversed with each other about the more sexual side of their relationship.</p><p>Standing in front of the big, metallic door to the library, he took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. After crossing the threshold he started to seek Y/N.</p><p>''Mura-kun!'' he heard Y/N whisper-yelled from the back of the room.</p><p>Having noticed they are alone, Murasakibara hesitantly walked in Y/N's direction and planted a soft, tender kiss on her temple. The girl charmingly giggled and grabbed her boyfriend's hand in hers. In another one she firmly held an enormous recapitulatory book with a handmade, genuine leather binding. Its pungent smell resembled them of the ancitory fairy tales their grandparents used to read them to sleep.</p><p>''Are you going to borrow it, Y/N-chin?''</p><p>''Yes! I have a huge project from Japanese and this book is my key to success''.</p><p>''I thought it was me Y/N-chin!'' Murasakibara sobbed.</p><p>''Mu-mura-kun! Of course you're my the most salient key, fan and boy!'' she quickly explained, ashamed. ''Do not ever think otherwise. You rock hard, honey bear!'' she subtly reprimanded him. ''Let me comply with the formalities and we can go home''.</p><p>Y/N quietly borrowed the marvelous book and went to the exit where Murasakibara, who had been waiting for her, was leaning against the wooden doorframe. The boy willingly offered to carry the heavy recapitulatory publication for his girlfriend in order to show her how athletic, muscular and fit he was. Though the truth was he needn't have proven anything, because she already knew how magnificent, phenomenal and incredible he was. Nevertheless, Y/N wanted to feel loved and cared for, and any gentlemanly generous act wouldn't ever go unnoticed as she was fond of those kind, little gestures, spicing up a relationship.</p><p>The couple went swiftly, leaving one foot between. Murasakibara was so absorbed in thinking of Y/N's femininity and conditions related to it that he didn't hear her calling his name for a few minutes.</p><p>''Mura-kun! Are you feeling alright? You're spacing out'' she acknowledged, standing in front of him which caused him to stop in his tracks and regained consciousness.</p><p>''Oh... no, no! Everything is perfectly fine. There's no need to worry'' he promised.</p><p>''Yeah, sure'' she commented unconvinced he's telling the truth, but she decided to drop the matter for that moment. ''I asked if you'd like to go to the store on the way home'' she repeated.</p><p>''I don't need to, but we surely can go there and buy more sweets if you want'' he offered.</p><p>''Yes, I'd love to!'' she jumped happily. ''I've heard there's a new candy shop in your district and also there's limited matcha flavored nerunerunerune candy''.</p><p>''I'd rather have the original one, Y/N-chin, but we can buy both types'' he suggested.</p><p>''Sounds good to me!'' she sang, grabbing Murasakibara's huge hand. ''Mura-kun, I've been waiting for the last 5 days for the weekend. Thank you very much for inviting me over to your house. I really appreciate that, especially when the next tournament is around the corner and you shouldn't be distracted by anyone and anything''.</p><p>''There's no need to worry, Y/N-chin. You actually help me stay focused'' he timidly confessed. ''And while we are at it I've been thinking if you'd like to play and train basketball with me tomorrow?''</p><p>''I'd love to, Mura-kun!'' she declared briefly.</p><p>Shortly, the duo reached the shop and stepped inside. Although the outlet wasn't colossal the interior was impressive even for Murasakibara who wasn't a huge fan of architecture and art. A strong, sickeningly sweet scent was in the air, yet the door and windows were wide-open. Despite the boy's previous grumpy attitude, he seemed to have loosened up a bit and at that moment he was appreciating with a dreamy look all the candies, pastries and other confectionery products. He made it to the counter in no time, asking for the sweets Y/N had before agreed on and a few other recommended by the owner positions. The purple-haired teen took fancy in visiting cheaper candy stores and that one was of the kind, but the quality of the products was more than satisfying. As he got the paper bag with goodies, his left hand momentarily grabbed a chocolate cupcake in order to devour the delicious treasure. So preoccupied was he with food that he hadn't noticed Y/N standing beside the entrance.</p><p>''Mura-kun, shall we go home now?'' she asked eagerly. ''You have crumbs all over your mouth'' having observed, she asked her lover to bend forward in order to wipe the food bits off with a handkerchief. Taking advantage of the opportunity she nimbly yet tenderly kissed his cheek.</p><p>''Th-thank you, Y/N-chin'' he appreciated the gesture, blushing furiously since he wasn't prepared for such an act.</p><p>The teenagers really appreciated moments like that. Y/N never intended on making her feelings innermost. Murasakibara, on the other hand, had quite noticeable hardships with expressing his emotions. However, it had never been a matter, triggering their relationship, as Y/N always managed to understand him and value his endeavors. It was each of their houses where he felt comfortable enough for showing his feelings to the significant other. Sometimes it was just an innocent inquiry for a little cuddle session, and other times it was a simple kiss on a cheek, forehead or lips. As a boy, being in the middle of his puberty, he had some sensual needs and lewd thoughts. At those times he often waited patiently for their meeting or date to end in order to give vent to all bottled up desires in the intimacy of his own room. Although, that weekend he would have no place to go to pleasure himself without a hazard of being caught red-handed.</p><p>Having stood on the wide porch with wooden balustrade, Murasakibara allowed Y/N to take the house keys out of his school bag. She smoothly opened the big white door and asked him to come in, yet, as a gentleman, he stubbornly insisted on her doing it first. When both of them were in the house Murasakibara took Y/N's black modest purse along with the heavy recapitulatory book and went upstairs to his room where he could leave the things. At the very same time Y/N grabbed groceries in both hands and went to the kitchen and started to unpack them in order to put all the sweets into bowls and containers. Murasakibara hastily ran to Y/N so that not only did he can help her, but also gave a hint about his recent worries.</p><p>As he arrived at the kitchen Y/N was standing with her back to him, so she wasn't aware of her boyfriend's presence since he was a quiet walker. He leaned against the pillar next to the marble worktop covered in all kinds of confectionery products.</p><p>''May I help you somehow, Y/N-chin?'' he asked.</p><p>''Umm... yes, please. Could you reach the red bowl in the cupboard above the fridge? I'm way too short to do that, my apologies''.</p><p>''Oh, Y/N-chin, there's no need to say sorry. It's completely fine and at least I'm feeling useful right now'' he laughed wholeheartedly, soothing his girlfriend.</p><p>''You're always useful, Mura-kun!'' she affirmed sternly and hugged him tightly. ''I am aware that you're not wild about being lovey-dovey all the time, but I just want you to comprehend how ravishing and talented you are'' she revealed. ''Oh, it was just a slip of the tongue...'' she went on incoherent muttering.</p><p>''That was adorable. And it's not like I don't like or don't need affection... The matter is I'm not really sure how to embody my feelings without hurting you because that's the last thing I'd ever want to do, Y/N-chin'' he stated with a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Despite being slightly embarrassed, Murasakibara managed to work up the courage and pinched his girlfriend's cheeks. After that the reddening couple got on with the shopping bags. Y/N had predicted the purple-haired teen wouldn't have prepared any nutritious meal, so she rolled up her sleeves and started chopping vegetables for dinner.</p><p>Murasakibara was known for his devotion to sweets and dislike for nourishing food no matter who had prepared it. Yet when he had savored Y/N's lunch for the first time, he felt in love with its deep and unbelievably well spiced up taste. Since that he ate lunch with her every time he was able to, although he would never admit how much he was keen on Y/N's cooking.</p><p>''Y/N-chin? What's for tonight's dinner?'' Murasakibara asked lazily.</p><p>''I'm craving a teriyaki chicken right now''.</p><p>''That's cool'' he held back his happy exclamation. ''But I hope we'll then eat the sweets we've bought''.</p><p>The duo got to work and after roughly one hour, the homemade meal was ready. Y/N put it on the plates, grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and brought them to the dining room which also functioned as a living room. Dinner's rich smell made the meal even more palatable. They ate peacefully, talking about common things, however, Murasakibara was dwelling on that one certain topic again.</p><p>''Y/N?'' he caught her attention. ''I was wondering if everything is fine...''</p><p>''What do you mean, Mura-kun?'' she inquired solicitously.</p><p>''Uh... I'm just concerned about your health. Is there something going on?'' he explained ineptly.</p><p>''Em, no, there's nothing wrong or at least I haven't observed any unsettling changes. Though if something had altered in me, please let me know''.</p><p>''Yeah, sure'' he promised. ''I'm sorry, there's nothing I should be worrying about because in case something was wrong, you would tell me''.</p><p>''Of course!''</p><p>In the end, Murasakibara didn't manage to ask his girlfriend the notorious question, and what's more, it also planned a seed of uneasiness in Y/N.</p><p>''Hey, how about you go to your room and make the bed so that we could watch a movie while I wash the dishes?'' Y/N asked when they were finishing the dinner.</p><p>''Yeah, sure'' he replied reluctantly. ''Or would you rather play video games? My parents gave me one a few months ago, but I've never got around to play it''.</p><p>''Oh, that's even better! I'll meet you upstairs in 10'' she responded enthusiastically.</p><p>Murasakibara grabbed a tray with goods and headed to his room. As he left the place Y/N sighed sadly and thought if he's going through a rough time and if there's anything she could do about it. She indeed knew boys their age fantasized about girls and getting laid to tame their inner beasts, tho she also believed that the things boys really crave for were attention and pure required love. Yet she realized they hadn't ever named the feeling for each other, in other words, none of them had ever said: 'I love you'. It was well understandable they weren't rushing, but maybe it's high time they moved to the next level in their relationship, and that certain day was ideal for such a step.</p><p>Having made up her mind, she took in her small hands the rest of the candies and went upstairs to join Murasakibara in his bedroom. Y/N decided she would talk to her boyfriend about his abnormal behavior after playing the game. Since taking the next move required larger deposits of faith, and that should be obtained by opening up. Nevertheless, slightly worried she came into the room and closed the door.</p><p>''That was fast. Thank you for your help, Y/N-chin'' he said in a low voice. ''Bet you could be a great mother'' he added quietly yet smoky.</p><p>''Ah! What was that?'' she asked unbelievingly.</p><p>''We'll be playing 'A Way Out'. It takes place in 1972 and there are two prisoners, and our mission is to escape. Pretty corny, but I find the graphics spectacular'' he said ignoring Y/N's question which resulted in her dropping the matter.</p><p>''Oh, I've heard about this game before. My friend said it's a truly captivating production''.</p><p>Excited about the playing, Y/N sat down on the bed while Murasakibara settled down on the fluffy, oval rug. They placed all sweets at arm's length so that those were surrounding them.</p><p>Although the gameplay proceeded without a single problem, after roughly the second hour of the activity Murasakibara seemed to be daydreaming. That was the time Y/N determined to press the pause button and confront his abrupt drop in mood. She knew well something's wrong for a couple of weeks since she had acknowledged the boy's moodiness and had noticed that he had withdrawn into himself.</p><p>''Y/N-chin! Why did you stop the game?'' he exclaimed, taken aback.</p><p>Y/N stood up from the lover's bed and sat down on the floor in front of him.</p><p>''What's up Mura-kun?'' she asked softly. ''You haven't been yourself for the last two weeks. What is wrong? You know you can tell me everything you want and I will neither laugh at you nor judge, right?''</p><p>''I sincerely apologize Y/N-chin for what I'm about to say... Lately, I've been wondering if your menstruation cycle works fine'' he stated shyly and Y/N blushed vividly. ''I didn't want you to feel ashamed'' he added quietly, scratching his nape clumsily.</p><p>''It's okay, Mura-kun. Answering the question, as I've said before, everything is perfectly fine''.</p><p>''But if there...''</p><p>''Mura-kun, I swear on my life there's nothing I hide from you'' she interrupted him. ''Anyway, where are those concerns from?''</p><p>''You never really complain about cramps, you're always smiling and glowing, so I've started to think if you're ever on your period'' he explained. ''I just care about you, Y/N-chin'' he whispered, declaring his love.</p><p>''To ease your mind, I do menstruate, but I don't have sudden mood swings and the cramps I have aren't painful, and sometimes I don't even have them. What's more, you should know by now that I'm not a girl who will go grumbling all day long''.</p><p>''Oh, you're right Y/N-chin'' he murmured.</p><p>''Mura-kun I've...''</p><p>''Atsushi. You can call me Atsushi from now on if you want, Y/N-chin'' he proposed solemnly.</p><p>''What I've wanted to say is that you mean the world to me'' she confessed timidly.</p><p>''I love you too, Y/N-chin'' he responded, smiling softly.</p><p>Murasakibara grabbed Y/N's hand and deftly picked her up to place on the bed. As she had been laid down, her boyfriend at once put all the litter and the rest of the confectionery aside. Soon both of them were cuddling tightly on the soft mattress. They were whispering sweet words to each other's ear, and the time went by unbelievably fast. In fact, they hadn't noticed when the clock struck midnight. They took a shower one by one and brushed their teeth simultaneously to finally lay in the comfy bed.</p><p>Oddly Murasakibara was the first one to hug the lover, beating Y/N to it. In next to no time both teenagers were in a deep slumber, embracing each other.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The whole household was immersed in relentless silence, and the only audible noise was the ticking of the clocks hanging on the walls. In the corridor upstairs the light was dim and dust was floating in the thick air to settle on furniture or countless decorations. Pine, lumberyard scented floor was covered by a centuries-old, dark green carpet which once had snow-white tassels in the corners.</p><p>In one of the rooms, on a single bed two persons were trying to fit. Murasakibara's bedroom was truly a man cave, although he keeps an almost ideal order there. Y/N gradually opened her heavy eyelids and looked over to where her beloved boyfriend was. Since he's still in a deep slumber, she allowed herself for a little bit of prolonged analysis of his skull which neither anatomically nor under any other circumstances had something to complain about. His sharpened facial features were so hypnotizing that it wasn't problematic for her to marvel at them for many hours. The two lovebirds tightly holding on to each other, would undoubtedly lay like that for plenty of time, if it weren't for Y/N who felt discomfort. The region of her groin started to appear oddly wet which surely wasn't caused by the abrupt rush of excitement. Not wanting to wake up her boyfriend, she swiftly lifted her part of the comforter and revealed a considerable problem. The red irregular-shaped bloodstain came to light.</p><p>''Geez, does it really have to be today!?'' she groaned irritated ''What am I supposed to do now?'' she wondered.</p><p>After lengthy analysis she decided she had to do something about it. Even though such things were completely normal to happen, she was terribly scared of what Murasakibara would think about her.</p><p>''Mu-mura-kun... Mura-kun...'' she spoke softly and he just hummed in response ''I have... There is a little... I mean...'' she stuttered, not knowing how to convey the information.</p><p>''You okay? What's wrong, Y/N-chin?'' He asked truly concerned while sitting up to look her in the eyes.</p><p>That moment she blushed hard and mumbled incoherently ''I dirtied the sheet''.</p><p>''You what?'' he asked softly, putting his slender hand on her shoulder and stroked it lightly.</p><p>''Would you just get out of your room so I can resolve my hardship?'' she asked looking away.</p><p>''Sure I can, but it's my bedroom and you are my girlfriend and you can tell me what has happened that you want me to go''.</p><p>''I'm on my period and... I don't know how it happened, but I've leaked. I'm so very sorry, Mura-kun''.</p><p>''You mean sheet is dirted with blood?'' she simply nodded, not lifting her head to face him. ''Ah, Sweety, there's nothing to be ashamed of! It's natural. I'll lend you some of my boxers and a tee, you can choose whichever you like. Then we'll go downstairs and I'll make you something tasty to eat and... oh, but before that I'll go to the shop and buy you pads if that's okay. And while I'm gone, go and take a shower. It should help you with cramps''.</p><p>''I'm not in pain, Atsushi'' she announced calmly. ''I'm just embarrassed and I'm deeply sorry for...''</p><p>''Please, don't apologize, Y/N-chin. It's absolutely fine!'' Murasakibara interrupted her and hugged lovingly.</p><p>She started to laugh heartily which utterly confused the purple-haired teenager who fruitlessly tried to calm the girl down.</p><p>''Y-Y/N-chin! What's going on?'' he asked greatly worried.</p><p>''Oh, it-it's really nothing... I just thought you're not so lovey-dovey, but guess I was wrong all this time'' she joked and laughed which caused Murasakibara's heart to stop for mere seconds.</p><p>In those few seconds he realized how much he loved her, how stunning she looked even though her hair was a mess and eyes were half-closed after a long sleep. Despite her having bad breath, the only thing on Murasakibara's mind was how badly he wanted to kiss her at that certain moment.</p><p>''Y/N, you are the one I love. Thank you for everything you do'' he confessed honestly and before she got the chance to reply they kissed respectfully yet passionately.</p><p>The rest of the weekend, during which the teenagers had ample opportunities to play basketball and cuddle in the comfort of Murasakibara's house, eventually elapsed. The boy was delighted about the time he had spent with Y/N, and what's more valid, that his relationship had begun to flourish, he was in seventh heaven.</p><p>On Monday he was sure to tell Himuro that everything was perfectly fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The comments section is at your disposal! Don't be a ghost reader and feel free to leave something behind you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>